paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell's Island
Hell's Island is a PAYDAY 2 heist released on October 26th, 2018, the second day of the Breaking News event. In the heist, Locke and the Payday Gang manage to locate Bain in a Murkywater prison facility thanks to a tip from The Elephant. They then proceed to launch a rescue operation to break him out. However, any desire to keep the rescue quiet is thrown out of the window thanks to a former associate. Overview Despite the seemingly-quiet opening, Hell's Island is very much a loud ambush, with zero opportunity for stealth. The crew's goal in this heist is rather simple: find and rescue Bain from an old World War II prison owned by Murkywater. However the real problem is getting there. Having been tipped off by The Dentist, the Murkywater personnel on-site is aware of the gang's presence and will fight them to the death to stop them at all costs. Through Locke's intel, Bain is kept in a cell within Block A, requiring the crew to fight their way to the control room to release him. After freeing Bain, the heisters run after him to the roof of the prison, where they finally meet him in person for the first time after seven years. However Bain collapses due to the injuries sustained from Murkywater's torture of him, and must be hauled to the escape vehicle by Locke, with the enemy shooting at them all the while. Despite their overwhelming numbers, Locke and Bain successfully escaped along with the crew. Objectives (Note: specific wordings may not be identical) * Enter the compound * Survive the ambush * Enter the security center * Follow Bain through the Room / Cafeteria * Drill the door * Take the keys * Follow Bain * Escort Locke * Extend the Bridge * Escort Locke * Hack the Electrical Box * Escort Locke * Escape Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough The heist begins with the crew in a sewer entrance, with nowhere to go but up the nearby ladder, the player must wait for a familiar voice to finish their line, at which point the manhole becomes interactable. Upon opening the manhole, however, the crew is greeted with 3-5 Murkywater soldiers facing the crew in a showering room, with more coming around the corner. At this point, the crew must survive an ambush assault and kill 30 opponents (40 when playing Overkill+). During this wave, Murkywater units will continuously appear in the many windows lining the upper walls. While here, the player should grab a portion of thermite found in a red box, two if multiple players are involved. Once the alloted number of kills is reached, a set of doors around the corner from the manhole will open. The crew must turn right and traverse a short hallway before turning right once more. In this hallway, another 5 Murkywater soldiers will appear, sprinting in the crew's direction. Once the crew leaves the hallway, they will find the doors on the opposite side will not open, leaving the barred window to the left as the only way forward. The players must place 2 charges of thermite on one of the sets of bars (they can return to the first area to obtain any more thermite if needed). Once the thermite is done burning, the crew must jump through the resulting hole and enter the security office directly below. Here, the crew must look through the camera feed until one of the prisoners (Bain) becomes highlighted, take note of the 4 numbers directly next to the cell he is in and type the numbers (top to bottom, left to right) into the keypad and hit accept. If the heist is on OVERKILL difficulty and below, and the wrong code is inputted, Locke will inform them of their mistake and the player may try again. However, if the heist is on Mayhem or above and the wrong code is inputted, they will instead have to wait 2 minutes before they can try again (this occurs even if the cell has no occupant). If the player types the correct code, they will have to wait for a 2 minute timelock to finish. Once this is done, Bain will leave his cell and run through a nearby door, out of the crew's view. Locke will inform the crew of where he went, and the group must leave through a door to the left of the office, down a set of stairs where they will enter a room with a set of doors to their right. If it was purchased, the Ammo Bag dead drop will be found directly to the right upon entering. From here, leave through the nearby door and through the cell block. Here, the heist branches; the crew will enter a room containing two possible paths, as well as a number of Murkywater corpses left behind by Bain, including that of Bulldozers and Cloakers. Earlier on, Locke had told the player that Bain had either left through the Cafeteria or the Laundry room, dictating the next part of the heist. Regardless, the objectives from here are identical, albeit with different area design. The crew will have to run through a short series of rooms lined with Murkywater corpses, before being cut off by a locked fence. A keychain can be found in a nearby room that must be drilled open to enter (60 second drill, does not jam). Once the keychain has been obtained, the fence can be opened. Right past these doors, the Doctor Bag dead drop can be found, assuming it was purchased, along with a potential SWAT Turret. Afterwards, the paths reconnect, ending the major random aspect of the heist. Here, the crew must simply traverse a number of halls and rooms until they enter one with a set of stairs. Up said stairs, another set of bars will block the way; these ones are not locked however and can be passed with a simple interaction, directly past them a lever must be pulled, which will allow the group to continue through another set of double doors. Once the doors open, a Point of No Return timer will trigger. The crew can bear witness to Bain, fully visible, dropping Kento's corpse to the ground. After doing so, he will look towards the group (or at least where they came from) and drop to the ground unconscious. Meanwhile, as soon as the doors open, Locke can be seen directly to the players left, rappelling from the wall followed by him running towards Bain. Locke picks up Bain and begins slowly moving towards the helicopter on the other side of the roof. The crew is tasked with escorting him through the area (although enemies actually can't interrupt him as he moves, unlike escort objectives in other heists). After a short stint, Locke will be unable to continue due to a retracted bridge, which the crew can extend by picking the lock of the small tower directly next to Locke's hiding spot. As soon as the player pulls the lever in said room, the bridge will re-extend and Locke will continue on. A few seconds later, Locke will move down a short set of stairs into a lowered section of the roof and wait in a small space while he rests until 10 kills have been made. Afterwards, he will continue up a nearby set of stairs and end up right next to the helipad. At the top of the stairs near Locke's hiding place, the Throwable Case dead drop can be found, assuming it was purchased. Locke will take cover along with Bain behind a nearby set of boxes and ask the crew to hack a nearby electrical box (60 second hack on Overkill and above, 30 seconds otherwise, cannot be interrupted) in order to open the security door leading to the helipad. Once this is done, Locke will move through the door, up the stairs and towards the helicopter. Once he reaches the helicopter, the escape zone will appear around the helicopter allowing the player to finish the heist. Before doing so the player can shoot a few potshots at the lighthouse nearby to destroy the light, getting an achievement. Strategy *This heist's layout allows for any build to work, thanks to abundant cover. However, dodge builds or stoic builds may fare better as they can potentially run through the hallway sections without having to stop to shoot. *When placing the thermite, communication is key to ensure that the 2 players placing the thermite do so on the same grille (it is very easy for one player to misplace the thermite, since all the bars have both top and bottom interaction options and both thermites must be placed on the same grille). Failure to do so may result in the crew having to backtrack through a gauntlet of enemies to get back to the shower room. *The dead drops are placed in inconvenient locations. The ammo bag is found in a hall the player is expected to simply run through, and have no reason to stay. The Doctor bag is directly behind a set of bars and by the time it is reachable, the player will be done in that room and need to move on. The throwable case is in an area the player can access for a while, albeit right towards the end of the heist, with about 2 minutes of the stage remaining by the time it is reachable. **However this does not mean they are completely useless, as they can be used to prepare oneself for the coverless areas that occur directly after them. *If the player carries Ammo, Doctor or throwable cases of their own, the best places to put these are in the security office (the ammo bag should only be placed here if the player intends to free all the prisoners, as an ammo bag dead drop is available as soon as Bain is released. *Remaining deployables should be used either at the drill section, or on the roof in a safe place. *Due to the nature of this heist, the player is rarely staying in one place for more than a minute, aside from the security office. Thus deployables should only be used when needed as they will likely be left behind (aside from sentries and silent sentries). First aid kits may triump medic bags in this heist. *Unlike the other VIP escort heists, Locke will not stop when enemies are near him when carrying Bain. Variations * The thermite may be found either in the corner behind the manhole to the right with a shelf, or on a table to the left of the manhole. * The escape route Bain takes can be either the Laundry room or the Cafeteria, however both routes, aside from different layouts, are identical. * The electrical box the player must hack might be right next to the security fence, or a small distance away, on a lowered wall. * The door on the security fence, activated by the previously mentioned electrical box, can be either right around the corner from the stairs where Locke rests, or around the corner closer to the far edge of the roof. Both doors exists, however one be be rendered unreachable by a stack of crates. Mayhem+ Changes *Mayhem and above has an extra timer for the ambush. Lore Upon completion of the heist, Locke (may?) inform the player that Bain is acting strange and may end up dead, and according to professionals hired by Locke, he seems to have been infected with a possibly man-made virus. This taking into account the apparent effects of the Diamond shown in the Diamond heist trailer, as well as the Dentist now holding the item, implies the Diamond may have been used on Bain. It is then revealed Bain is infected with the very same virus stolen back from No Mercy in PAYDAY: The Heist. In a cruel twist of irony, Murkywater and the Kataru bought the virus from the client and proceeded to experiment on Bain upon his capture. Bain is also said to only have a few days left, which would explain why The Dentist did not seem to care about the crew being able to rescue him anyway. The FBI Files We have received a report by locals of suspected gunfire in an old abandoned prison owned by Murkywater on the west coast. Eyewitness reports report several helicopters in the area. However, none of this has been confirmed by local authorities, which makes further investigation difficult. Bugs * For about a day, a number of the possible spawning locations of the gage packages were above the ground, resulting in floating packages. This was patched within 24 hours. * When Locke is carrying Bain to the helipad, Bain's legs will get stuck in the fence surrounding the stairs and will stretch from the body, this bug has been patched within 24 hours. Gage Courier Packages To be added 20181118172738 1.jpg|Near the entrance to the room before the electric chair. Achievements Trivia *During production this heist was called Bain Prison Heist instead, and at launch all the achievements referred to that instead. *Due to the prison being Murkywater-controlled and being located in "international waters off the coast of Oregon", every enemy encountered here will be their personnel instead of the usual law enforcement, including their own version of the special units. *The crew entering the prison facility via a sewer system and emerging in a shower room, only to be ambushed by Murkywater soldiers may be a reference to a scene in the 1996 movie , where rogue U.S. Force Recon Marines ambushed a team of SEALs attempting to sneak into the captured Alcatraz at the shower room. *The Dentist directly quotes the John Milton poem in this heist ("Abashed the devil stood and felt how awful goodness is and saw Virtue in her shape how lovely: and pined his loss."). *In the sewer at the beginning of the heist, the "Moretta" can be seen. This is the same boat the gang escaped on during Alaskan Deal Gallery 20181028220811_1.jpg|Holding Cells 20181028221056_1.jpg|Bain's creativity 20181028221239_1.jpg|The last part of Bain's massacre Video Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by Locke Category:Article stubs